


Queens and Apologies

by Ciennasuperstar



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciennasuperstar/pseuds/Ciennasuperstar
Summary: Adora confronts Glimmer about something she said during an argument.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Queens and Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> I notice a lot of people get angry at Glimmer because of her season 4 actions. I wanted to explore Glimmers side of the story

I look up from a desk full of paperwork when I hear a knock at my door. “Hello?” I call out.

“Glimmer?” I hear Adoras familiar voice respond “Can I come in?” 

Adora? I think But... Adora never knocks. I teleport into the hallway, grab Adora by the arm and teleport her back into my room. Before she can react I cast a truth spell on her.

“I caught you Double Trouble, Adora never knocks. Now tell me what you’re doing here.”

Adoras eyes go wide and she puts a hand on my shoulder “No, Glimmer, really it’s me. Adora.”

I dispel the magic and exhale “Sorry! Sorry.” Adora takes her hand off my shoulder and I say “I guess I’m just paranoid.” Than I realize something. “Hey, where’s Catra?” Since she and Adora had gotten together a few months ago, they were barely ever apart. 

“Oh,” Adora responds “She’s taking Melog on a walk. She super didn’t want to be here for this conversation.”

“What conversation?” I ask “Is... is everything Ok?”

“Yeah! Yeah, I just...” Adora trails off “I want to talk to you about something.”

“Okay...” I say concerned 

She takes a deep breath “A few months ago... it was right after everything with the portal, but before the Heart of Etheria stuff, you and me... were arguing. You know it’s funny you brought up Double Trouble, they’re a big part of all of this too, um...”

I raise my eyebrow at her. People try to avoid bringing up the portal incident around me, worried it will set me off. Everyone knows just how much I lost that day.

Adora continues “Everything had just happened with Angella and you were grieving.” Adora looks away from me “I know it was a hard time for you. But you, uh, said something, during one of our arguments and...” she pauses, and then finally looks back at me “Did-do you really blame me for what happened to her? Do you wish I had taken her place instead?” Her eyes are full of tears.

It’s the first time I think I’ve ever been at a loss for words. I’ve never seen Adora like this, so vulnerable and open. Especially not to me, Catra maybe but... “I- Adora, I...” she looks away from me again, but I can still see the tears streaming down her cheeks.

She stands up “Ok. I understand. I just wanted to know.” She begins walking away, but I teleport in front of her.

“Adora, stop.” I say “I don’t blame you.”

“You don’t?” She says softly

“Well, if I’m being honest, I did at first. On some level anyway. I was so angry you just let her... just let her sacrifice herself like that. I thought my dad was dead, for all intents and purposes, I was an orphan. I needed to be angry at someone and you were just right there.” She looks up at me again but I turn away, afraid looking into her eyes will make me start crying too. “Eventually I realized it wasn’t your fault, but by then it was too late. I had created a gap between us that I didn’t know how to fix, and I was too proud to just apologize. Bow wasn’t happy with me either. For the first time in my life, I didn’t have anyone to go to. I had no shoulder to cry on.” I walk back over to my bed and sit down. Out of the corner of my eye I see Adora sit down on the floor across from me, but I stare into my lap. “Than Shadow Weaver offered to help end the war... I needed my mom’s sacrifice to have been worth it. I was willing to do anything” my eyes were filled completely with tears now. “I was so so wrong. I try not to think about it because- well I’m embarrassed. I failed everyone. If it wasn’t for you and Catra I don’t know what would’ve happened. We would probably all be dead.” I could no longer hold back the tears. I put my head in my hands and started sobbing.

I felt adora sit next to me on the bed, and I felt her rub my back as I cried. I don’t know how long we stayed like that. When I finally had no more tears left in me, I looked up at Adora. She gave me a faint smile. “Seriously though.” I say “I am so sorry about everything I said and did... I was hurting but that doesn’t excuse it. I never wanted to hurt you.”

“I think she would be proud of you.” Adora says “Where-ever Angella is, I know she’s thinking of you and how much she loves you. And for what it’s worth, I have every intention of following through with her last wish.” I managed a small smile at Adora. “I’m going to take care of you.”

“No,” I say, pulling her in for a hug “We are going to take care of each other.”


End file.
